Beyond the Curtain
Beyond the Curtain concluded the Last Door series, though The Game Kitchen has left open the possibility of returning to the series in the future. Summary At the beginning of the chapter, Devitt escorted Wakefield to Zha'ilathal, a region of the Veil that contained the Last Threshold. He told Wakefield to find a key to cross the threshold so that they could meet in the Other World. Devitt left Wakefield in Zha'ilathal and crossed into the Other World. In Zha'ilathal, Wakefield was welcomed by several members of the Playwright. He also discovered creatures that appeared to be made of shadows. As Wakefield gazed into the shadows, he witnessed the memories of Anthony, Hugo, and Devitt, who were among the first explorers to reach Zha'ilathal. By reviewing these memories, Wakefield learned a great deal about the history of Devitt and his friends. Alexandre had been eager to research the Veil, but Anthony had grown reluctant because of the suffering that the research had caused. Alexandre had recruited Hugo to be the subject in Professor Wright's experiments. The experiments were successful, but after Hugo reached Zha'ilathal, he gazed into one of his own memories and was transformed. Devitt had been an active participant in the Playwright until an encounter with the Custodian had caused him to fall into a coma. When he woke up several years later, he had amnesia. Wakefield eventually found a key to cross the Last Threshold. As he approached the threshold, he saw Alexandre waiting for him. Alexandre warned Wakefield that Devitt intended to close the threshold, which would ruin the work of the Playwright and imprison the occupants of Zha'ilathal. The manner in which the chapter ends depends on the player's choice. If Wakefield crosses the threshold, the remainder of the story is told from Devitt's point of view. Devitt returns to London, where he recalls that Wakefield met him in the Other World and closed the threshold after allowing Devitt to escape. If Wakefield does not cross the threshold, he returns to London, where he surmises that Devitt has closed the threshold. In both cases, the other occupants of Zha'ilathal are presumed to be imprisoned for all time. After the credit sequence, the player hears one of two audio-only epilogues, which are apparently chosen at random. In one epilogue, there is the sound of tapping on glass, a chair squeaking, a window opening, and the calls of a crow. In the other epilogue, the piano melody from Chapter 6 is audible. It is abruptly cut off and replaced with the sound of a large animal breathing and roaring. One possible interpretation of the second epilogue is that the protagonist (either Devitt or Wakefield) has confronted the creature below Wright Manor. Notes *Theatrical poster *Music sheet *Symbols (mansion) *Symbols (school) *Symbols (forest) *Inscription (school) *Inscription (mirror school) *Inscription (mythical creature) Reception Let's Play Let's Play The Last Door - The End|Let's Play by Helloween4545 (includes audio epilogue #1) The Last Door - Alternate Ending - Curtain Closed|Let's Play by OutbreakJack (includes audio epilogue #2) Category:Chapters Category:Beyond the Curtain Category:Episodes